Relatos en una mansión de locos
by Ani strife
Summary: que sucede en la mansión querida de todos y que hay detrás de nuestros queridos personajes entren y descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

Relatos en una mansión de locos

Queridos lectores de les traigo la recopilación de one shots de los personajes de super smash bros. Dejare recopilado aquí los dos que ya he escrito así como una actualización de lo que es la continuación de Una noche de pesadillas espero que les guste.


	2. Como Escribir Un Ensayo

antes que otra cosa suceda quiero decir que los otros proyectos ecepto digimon sstar hunters seran actualizados a su debido tiempo aunque tambien ustedes podrian motivarme a continuar mis historias y no dejarlas en un paro indefinido, por ello y mas acepto correcciones en la forma de escribir asi como tomatasos y reviews que me ayuden a seguir con las historias que les presento

* * *

Son cerca de las 3 de la mañana varias hojas yacían tiradas en el piso completamente arrugadas, al parecer una tarea así no es tan fácil como lo hacen parecer "¿Qué tan difícil es escribir un ensayo de 50 palabras a cerca de lo que es tu vida actualmente?", aun no comprendía porque se había jactado esa tarde cuando le habían dicho que podían ayudarlo a escribir la dichosa tarea con el resto de sus compañeros, y por qué no les había hecho caso a ninguno de ellos aún no le quedaba en claro, no es tan difícil había dicho hace unas horas atrás a su compañero de cuarto cuando le dijo; - si quieres te puedo ayudar con la redacción tu solo cuenta como es tu vida actualmente no olvides detalles- que equivocado estaba.

-cielos no vuelvo a rechazar la ayuda de Ness en un momento como este- se quejaba Pitt mientras aún tenía una hoja limpia de su casi inexistente libreta y la pluma en una mano; -en que pensaba Samus en dejarnos algo como esto de tarea semanal- le era imposible el poder hilar bien sus ideas del como quería relatar su vida actualmente en la mansión smash, además de quien le había dado la genial idea a samus y los mayores el instalar una especie de sistema educativo para los jóvenes, en especial que eran los héroes de sus respectivos lugares de origen, en verdad mataría a quien invento la palabra tarea o el hecho de la palabra trabajo escolar de verano, si quisiera vivir este tormento pediría la ocarina del tiempo a link y saltaría a agosto para meterse de lleno a lo tomentoso de la escuela;

-deja de pensar en ello Pitt- se decía el ángel para sí mismo,-no te puedes quejar incluso red ha de estar sufriendo lo mismo que tu- oh pero cuan equivocado estaba era el único de los nuevos y los más jóvenes que aún no había acabado el dichoso ensayo el único en su mismo predicamento era toon Link pero incluso él sabía que su hermano no lo dejaría sufrir con ello, resignado se levantó y fue a la cama de su compañero, Ness dormía plácidamente sin saber lo que estaba por venir…

La noche dejo paso a la mañana y un ojeroso estudiante iba por su cuarta taza de café negro logrando poner fin a su tormento, como pudo se lanzó a la cama, no sin antes devolver el trabajo de su compañero a su lugar, -nunca copiaras solo tomaras de referencia- decía Pitt mientras se dirigía a su cama, justo en ese instante la alarma sonó cuando apoyo su cabeza en la almohada, - que hice para sufrir esto- solo murmuro cuando se volvió a levantar, tomo su ensayo y se dirigió al cuarto de Samus, al llegar vio la pila de trabajos de sus demás compañeros que lo entregaron antes o que pasando al comedor lo habían dejado, dejo el dichoso papel con su nombre y pidiendo a dios que nadie recordara donde solía irse a dormir cuando no estaba de humor para la disque escuela o las batallas del torneo, como pudo salió al jardín subió a la copa de su árbol favorito y por fin se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Las doce de la tarde un grupo seguía buscando a Pitt sin llegarse a percatar que el joven estaba durmiendo merecidamente en su árbol favorito, incluso samus formaba parte del grupo de búsqueda, la razón el joven alado nunca se saltaba el desayuno, además del desastre ocasionado por dejar la cafetera encendida que el saldo fue un Mario con manchas de café por la explosión, un lobo un halcón y un zorro accidentados en las escaleras por charcos de café, a pesar de oír los reclamos nadie lo molestaría se merecía su noche de sueño.


	3. Una Noche de Pesadillas

Una noche de pesadillas

Se lo que dirán no has subido ninguna historia o actualización de tus escritos, pero les diré saben lo difícil que es que la inspiración toque a tu puerta y se me ocurrió una pequeña manera de molestar a nuestro ángel favorito.

Una noche cálida de otoño en la mansión smash, la paz reina y nadie hace ruido ni un pequeño ratón… (N/A: si me plagie esto de como el grinch se robó la navidad)

-no entres ahí- exclamaban red y pit a la televisión mientras veía una película

De un momento a otro aparece una sombra con unos ojos luminosos y posa sus manos en los hombros de los jóvenes que se desvelaban para ver su película favorita terror en silent hill haciendo pegar tal grito de parte de los jóvenes que en un lugar no muy lejano un asesino de sudadera blanca se le erizo el pelo.

-por el amor al cielo pueden irse a dormir- exclamaba lucario que regresaba de la cocina con un vaso de agua

-somos mayores lucario podemos desvelarnos viendo esta película- reclamaba red viendo a los ojos al pokemon azul

-no es mi problema si sufren de pesadillas después- dijo resignado el pokemon y regresaba a dormir

-mira que quien nos cree lucario o no red- exclamo pit dándose un aire de valentía

-si verdad ¿Qué? nos consideran unos miedosos pero ya verán que pudimos dormir sin problemas- exclamo red mientras comía más palomitas

-exacto- solo dijo pit

Una hora después la película se acabó dejando a unos jóvenes realmente estimulados en imaginación temblaban de regreso a sus respectivas habitaciones cuando un sonido les hizo poner la piel de gallina.

-Ha sido el viento ¿verdad?- decía pit mientras volteaba a ver el pasillo

-s…si- dijo red muy nerviosamente

-regresemos- dijo pit mientras arrastraba sus pies descalzos sobre la alfombra de la mansión

-apresurémonos- decía red mientras imitaba a pit y arrastraba sus calcetines

Justo en ese momento una figura pequeña corría pasando frente a los dos "valientes" de la noche

-¿que ha sido eso?- exclamo pit mientras veía la figura correr con ropajes verdes y una sonrisa

-¿tú crees que sea BEN?- exclamo red mientras se acercaba a pit

-mejor vayamos a la cocina- exclamo pit mientras tomaba la mano de red y volaba rumbo a ese lugar

-si tomaremos algunos utensilios y nos enfrentaremos a los monstruos de la mansión- dijo red convencido de ello

Una vez en la cocina se armaron con cucharones y colocaron coladores sobre sus cabezas se sentaron con la espalda sobre el otro esperando a los monstruos de la noche vinieran por ellos, pero poco a poco el sueño los fue venciendo quedándose dormidos ahí; a la mañana siguiente peach como siempre fue a ver que podía preparar de desayuno cuando vio a red y pit sentados en el suelo con su armamento.

-Ya regañare a snake por permitirles ver películas de terror a estos dos- dijo mal humorada mientras salía de la cocina con rumbo al cuarto del soldado.

Pero regresemos un momento a la figura verde que rondaba la mansión anoche quieren

Toon se levantó y mientras veía el evento que traían tanto pit como red solo corrió de regreso a su cuarto mientras reía y seguía tocando la elegía del vacío para asustarlos más.

Moraleja:

Que snake nunca preste sus películas de terror a pit y red ya que se ganara una tunda de parte de la princesa más carismática de la mansión


	4. Snake y el Durazno Enojon

Snake Y el durazno enojón

Una tranquila mañana para el soldado, soñando con samus en maneras un poco sugestivas cuando empezaron a llamar a la puerta, provocando que Snake saliera de su sueño y se dirigiera a abrir la puerta solo para recibir un sartenazo, un Toad y un golpe con una sombrilla por parte de la princesa del reino champiñón.

-¿y eso que ha sido?-dijo Snake mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-eso ha sido por traumar a Red y Pit – exclamo la princesa Peach enojada

Snake rápidamente corrió donde guardaba sus dvds y el alma se le cayó al piso al recordar que película le había prestado a los jóvenes de la mansión, intentando hacer parecer que tenía locura momentánea

-¿Qué película ha sido?-

-Silent Hill por lo que ha dicho lucario cuando le he interrogado- exclamo orgullosa la princesa alzando su sombrilla, estiro su brazo para alcanzar a Snake que intentaba huir en ese momento ya que nadie de la mansión quería sufrir los castigos ejemplares que ella imponía a quien osara faltar a una de las reglas y él había roto la primordial "no prestar películas de terror a los niños de la mansión", el durazno pensaba su castigo mientras el soldado imploraba a dios que el castigo no fuera tan severo; al pasar por la cocina pudo Snake divisar a Pit y Red temblando y cubiertos por una manta mientras el doctor Mario los revisaba, empezaron a descender al sótano y se leía un cartel "Cuarto de lavado de ropa de Wario, entre bajo su propio riesgo", Peach abrió la puerta y lanzo a Snake adentro de este

-Lavaras toda la ropa de Wario- Sentencio Peach mientras Snake desfallecía por el olor.

El castigado mientras buscaba mascaras contra gas y una pala para golpear la ropa que se movía por el suelo se topó con dos cuerpos que logro sacarle tal grito que a todos en la mansión les puso la piel de gallina.

-¿Qué habrá encontrado?-dijo Marth- gane tengo póker

-pika- pikachu solo enseño su mano poniendo a Marth furioso

-¿Cómo diablos sacaste escalera real?- exclamo furico Marth mientras veía como el pokemon amarillo se llevaba todo el dinero de la mesa

De regreso al sótano Snake movió los cuerpos y era tal como temía ahí estaba Mewtwo y Roy aunque este último parecía aún respirar, valiéndose de su fuerza saco del cuarto a ambos; unas cuantas horas después salían 15 cestas de ropa limpia y un soldado cansado

-Peach termine- dijo Snake

La princesa al ver el trabajo tan bien hecho solo sonrió

-con esto compensas el trauma y la gripa de esos dos-dijo la princesa

En la enfermería doctor Mario Examinaba la intoxicación de Roy mientras que unos pikmins sacaban en una bolsa negra al pokemon psíquico

-por eso nadie lava la ropa de Wario- exclamo el medico mientras conectaba el respirador a Roy .


	5. un dia de asueto

Un día soleado en la mansión favorita de todos, donde los pajarillos cantan y pit toca su armónica en el techo, un Roy pálido toma el sol en su silla de ruedas, ike, link y marth entrenan, los infantes nadan en la piscina del lugar mientras las mujeres toman el sol, Snake cumple con el castigo impuesto por peach y master hand…

-Bien a todos los Smashers quiero avisar que debido al buen clima que hace y a las faltas de batallas en el torneo eh decidido tomarme el día- al finalizar master hand una ovación invadió la mansión.

Master hand empaco unas cuantas cosas en su maleta y partió a una tierra donde las preocupaciones desaparecen con el agua; si hablamos de Kioto Japón con sus deliciosas termas

-me voy a Kioto a las aguas termales- exclamo master hand a su hermano atado a la cama y amordazado sin poder reclamar.

Al llegar a Kioto entro a su hotel de aguas termales favorito "aguas termales kin", pago el hospedaje, después de dejar sus cosas en su cuarto ingreso al baño mixto, un lugar bardeado donde el agua estaba a su punto exacto para una gran relajación.

No muy lejos se podían divisar a diversos personajes de videojuegos disfrutando del lugar entre ellos estaba el doctor eggman, kite de .hack/, megaman y Zero que estos estaban demasiado juntos dando la posibilidad según master hand para que samus pudiera hacer un doujinshin de ellos, en tora esquina se observaba a un hombre con un casco puesto hablando con lo que parece un cabeza de calamar sobre un tal "halo 5", la mano jefe decidió ignorar la pintoresca escena que parecía salida de un autor con problemas muy serios por el yaoi(N/a: no se el xq master hand piensa eso "fingiendo demencia")

Mientras pensaba en su vida en la mansión, la mano se puso a imaginar por un instante lo que encontraría a su regreso, en ese momento un centenar de imágenes le vinieron a la mente, hasta que una de ellas lo saco de su trance; la mansión incendiándose, con los smashers riendo como maniacos mientras crazy hand pedía ayuda; esto fue suficiente para que saliera corriendo del lugar después de recoger sus cosas y regresara a la ubicación desconocida de la mansión.

Al llegar lo calmo el hecho que la mansión estuviera intacta, sus habitantes estaban en la sala viendo una película, su hermano atado en su cuarto con los ice climbers torturándolo con barney, todo normal, incluso los peleadores necesitan un día de descansó pensó la mano jefe mientras se dirigía a su oficina, pero al entrar link y Snake tomaron a la mano y la cargaron a las afueras de la mansión, donde la depositaron en las nuevas aguas termales del lugar cortesía de un accidente de samus contra Pit, donde podría terminar de relajarse y pensar como agradecer el gesto de los personajes más poderosos del mundo


	6. Los Nuevos concursantes llegan

perdonen la demora por el capitulo nuevo prometo subir mas

* * *

Nuevos concursantes llegan a la mansión

Era una mañana especial en la Mansion smash porque el cuarto torneo estaba por comenzar pero lo que nadie esperaba esa mañana de julio era…

-mis queridos smasher hoy llegan 3 nuevos compañeros de batalla- exclamo master hand- debido a que los directivos querían darle una nueva oportunidad a un personaje que permanecía raramente en un tubo de energía , hoy llega a esta mansión un héroe venido del futuro…

-ya dinos quien es- exclamo Pit al ver el posible discurso que lanzaría la mano maestra

-como interrumpen cuando alguien está inspirado- dijo master hand- bien uno de los nuevos combatientes es nada más y nada menos que Megaman-

Un plato se cayó, toon link se resbalo con una cascara de banana, Pit se ahogaba con su jugo de naranja, los malos escondieron sus armas, ike puso cara de WTF!, Red sonrió al igual que Mario Luigi y samus, Snake solo fue a guardar las piezas de maverik Hunters que obtuvo ilegalmente, link abrazo a Zelda y olimar junto con Game and Watch temblaron al ver las reacciones de los demás.

-que exagerados son- exclamo la mano maestra- bien el siguiente es un habitante de un mundo llamado cross Animals y se hace llamar villager

Después de este punto se podían oir los grillos del lugar ya que nadie podía identificar al nuevo concursante.

-que efusividad- dijo crazy hand al ver a todos con la mente ida

-tambien está la entrenadora del wii fit- dijo la mano loca a lo que Wario fue el primero en tomar su motocicleta largarse de la escena.

Muchos creían que era una simple broma incluir a dos personajes sin casi nada de historia pasada a los juegos pero en cuanto entro un joven de no mas de 9 años con cabello castaño y una maleta pequeña, muchos creían que se trataba del tal villager.

-disculpen se encontrara master hand- exclamo el joven

-Megaman llegaste- exclamo Pit que corrió a abrazar a uno de los legendarios héroes de los videojuegos siendo estos Mario, samus, Megaman y Pit.

-veo que los años no pasaron en vano contigo- exclamo Megaman al ver a su compañero

-y a ti que te metieron en un tubo de criogenia- exclamo Mario, a lo que Megaman solo cambio su cara a una con molestia

-guárdatelo para cuando compitamos- exclamo el nuevo competidor que se dirigía a la oficina de master hand

Después de la gran escena y un Snake cansado por ocultar las piezas de los maveriks hunters.

seguido de Megaman entro el villager un joven den ojos cafes y pelo castaño vestido con su característica ropa roja y azul, y la entrenadora que vestía la ropa caracteristica para el ejercicio, poso sus ojos en mario y sonrio

-Mañana seis am en el jardin principal te hare sudar como el cerdo que estas hecho- exclamo la entrenadora lo que provoco que solo temblara al pensar el tipo de entrenamiento al que seria sometido

de pronto se encendieron los megafonos de la mansión con la melodiosa voz de Crazy Hand

-a todos los habitantes por ordenes de mi hermano el 4° torneo anual de Smash Bros empieza oficialmente favor de trasladarse a la arena y una cosa mas a pedido de el hombrecito de azul snake luchara con el-

todos miraron el como el mercenario respingaba por el posible dolor que pudiera generarle el gran heroe de Capcom, y asi dio inicio el nuevo torneo.


	7. el primer combate de la temporada

Primer combate de la temporada de entrenamiento con rumbo al torneo de invierno

Todos los peleadores caminaban rumbo al estadio cuando notaron cierta peculiaridad de que los asientos libres del estadio estaban siendo llenados con personas nunca antes vistas, aunque algunos de los peleadores reconocieron gente de sus lugares de origen entre esas personas Snake reconoció a Electra que venía con una pancarta que decía "la victoria es tuya Snake".

-hmm si así son tus fans no quiero imaginarme el de los demás-dijo mordaz Megaman

-ese no es asunto tuyo para empezar ella está aquí porque quiere y hare que te retractes de lo que has dicho –dijo el mercenario al ponerse en posición de combate.

No muy lejos de ahí en la zona de las gradas abiertas se encontraban Zero y Wario levantando apuestas de la batalla de hoy, Pit miraba expectante la batalla a ocurrir entre una leyenda y una semi leyenda, el silbato sonó y dio paso a la batalla; inmediatamente Snake evito el buster de Megaman y respondió con una ráfaga rápida que dio de lleno en la leyenda de los videojuegos.

-ni creas que eso es suficiente para acabar conmigo- inmediatamente una carga máxima del buster salio disparada

-diablos- solo exclamo Snake al momento que le dio de lleno pero el método de compensasion de master hand evito que lo matara el buster

-quien es una leyenda ehh- dijo el pequeño azul al voltearse

-tu no- dijo Snake al momento que la smash ball apareció en el aire

El estadio cambio de color un momento cuando Snake rompió lo que le daría la capacidad de ocupar su poder más poderoso, dio un salto y empezó a lanzar las granadas impactando todo el smash en el azul; dejando a Megaman muy dañado

-Nunca digas que konami no es bueno- exclamo Snake cuando termino el Smash

-jajajajajajajajajaja-solo rio Megaman antes de lanzar dos shurikens que le cortaron la banda a Snake

Este golpe arrimo a Snake al borde del estadio y no había ningún Item a la vista que le pudiera salvar hasta que los 3 minutos de pelea terminaron dándole la victoria al mercenario por tener menos daño que Megaman a lo cual el joven de azul solo bufo molesto saliendo de la arena

-Muy bien los dos siguientes competidores son…- exclamo master hand


	8. problemas con las habitaciones

Bien este es el capitulo mas largo que he redactado y quiero avisar que los capítulos seguirán subiéndose cada vez que pueda ya que inicio la universidad este lunes y no tendré el mismo tiempo para subirlos, un agradecimiento a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios al final de cada capitulo es por ustedes que continuo con la historia y a todos los que leen mi historia agradecería los comentarios de ves en cuando para ver cuantos la leen sin mas el capitulo

Disclaimer: los personajes de aquí no me pertenecen que mas quisiera, estos son propiedad intelectual de Sora, Nintendo, konami, Gamfreak y Capcom

* * *

Problemas con las habitaciones

-y los siguientes son…- decía Master hand cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre el estadio, todas las personas corrieron a buscar refugio porque no parecía parar; todos corrían de nuevo a la mansión incluyendo a algunos espectadores que no alcanzaron el teletransportador de vuelta a casa, entre ellos un enojado Zero, un ángel de alas negras empapado, una diosa semi mojada así como un montón de animales raros antropomórficos y colores raros (N/A como si un lobo un halcón un zorro y un erizo no fueran raros) .

Una vez en la mansión y un montón de toallas repartidas se veía la tormenta que pasaba a huracán cerrándose la posibilidad de regresar a casa por el momento, las dos manos discutían sobre el que hacer y cómo repartir las habitaciones, ya que con el ingreso de algunos espectadores se tenía que hacer cambios para el día de hoy.

-en verdad Crazy no podemos dejar a todas estas personas en la sala- exclamaba un malhumorado Master hand-

-Yo sé lo que te digo ponemos a 4 peleadores en la misma habitación y repartimos las demás a los nuevos inquilinos- exclamaba un feliz Crazy

- está bien repartamos las habitaciones- dijo un ya frustrado anfitrión

La mano loca junto a todos los presentes para el anuncio de la mano maestra, algunos aun con el humor negro otros deseando entrar a una habitación para cambiarse de ropa y no pescar un resfrió.

-Lo primero como saben un huracán ha llegado a las costas de donde celebramos el torneo por lo cual el sistema de teletrasporte no funciona y mi hermano y yo hemos repartido las habitaciones para poder dar acogida a todos los presentes; los hermanos Mario junto con Megaman y Toon estarán en una habitación; Zelda, Peach, samus y la entrenadora estarán en otra; Wolf, Fox, Sonic y Falco en la habitación del 5 piso, Ganondorf, Wario, Rey DeDeDe y Browser en otra; Link, Pit, Marth y Ike en la que está cerca del baño comunitario; Olimar, Capitán Falcon, Ness y Lucas la que da a las termas y por ultimo Ice climbers, Red y villager estarán en la del fondo del 3 piso los demás pueden tomar una habitación, la hora del desayuno es la las 10 am y las luces se apagan a las 12 am-termino de citar la mano en un papel que con crayones había anotado Crazy las habitaciones y sus ocupantes, pero las peleas no se hicieron esperar por los habitantes regulares de la mansión clamando el que se respetara el orden preestablecido y les regresaran sus habitaciones, algunos de los espectadores de esa tarde se retiraron a dormir ignorando lo que pasaba o pasaría en ese lugar.

En la primera habitación todo transcurría sin problemas hasta que un alterado Snake llego al cuarto al no verse nombrado por las manos para tomar sus cosas y tomar rumbo a la "habitación prohibida", pero cuando marchaba un escudo de hoja impacto en su espalda por parte de el bombardero azul

-créeme alfeñique que si no tuviera que dormir donde antes se colocaba la ropa sucia de Wario te golpearía tan fuerte que ni el doctor Light te podría re ensamblar – exclamo Snake al dar un portazo que despertó a Kirby que estaba en los pies de Fox que a su vez dejo que Wolf durmiera a su lado quien a su vez estaba con pikachu sobre sus piernas durmiendo tranquilamente.

Por su parte el mercenario y el príncipe se burlaban del pijama del ángel con estampado de Pokebolas solo profiriendo unas maldiciones sobre el que Palutena le hubiera colocado esta ropa de dormir.

En la habitación de los de poderes psíquicos y el astronauta se podían oír los ronquidos por parte del corredor de F-zero, en la habitación de pertenencia a Donkey Kong, Dede Kong, Snake, Roy, mr. Game and Watch y Lucario podían oírse las discusiones sobre quien compartiría la cama con el pokemon azul ya que por lo que sabían por parte de Red solía golpear con su aura Esfera a quien sentía de intruso en la cama.

En otra parte Red y Villager estaban tapados hasta con cobijas de esquimales por el frio que hacía por compartir la habitación con los niños de los hielos. La noche dio paso a la mañana a la calma y la salida de los ocupantes ajenos a la mansión, pero por evitar el mal tiempo y que los Smashers pudieran recolocarse en las habitaciones que les correspondían con los compañeros a los que estaban acostumbrados Master Hand solo pego los siguientes duelos de la semana que quedaban así

Pit Vs Falco

Wolf Vs Kirby

Mario Vs Fit Entreainer

Red vs Pikachu

Samus Vs Villager

Lucario Vs Fox


End file.
